cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aklekia
The Soviet Republic of Aklekia is a nation in western Russia near Ukraine. It is a Communist State led by Chairman Vladimir Ulyanov. |- |'Capital City' || Leningrad |- |'Alliance' || ICP |- |'Government' • President • Ruling Party | Communist Vladimir Ulyanov Communist Party of Aklekia |- |'Religion' | None |- |'Official Languages' || Russian |- |'National Motto' |''Workers of the world, Unite!'' |- |'National Anthem' |Aklekian National Anthem |- |'Currency' | Rouble |- |'Natural Resources' | Rubber, Silvier |- |'Improvements' |Church: 1 Bank :1 |- Early Aklekia Before modern times Aklekia was a principality in Russia like Muscovy, Novgorod, and Kiev. The first Aklekian Grand Duke or Prince was Vasily Aklekin. Grand Duke Aklekin founded the city of Aklekia (now Leningrad, no affiliation with St. Petersburg) in 1456, by 1500 Aklekia was a good city with much trade rivaling Kiev and even Constantinople. Aklekia Threatened When Grand Duke Ivan III of Muscovy declared himself Tsar of all Russian Aklekia resisted. A war followed and both nations lost many men. Eventually after a long siege the city of Aklekia was saved and the Muscovian army beaten back. The war was not beneficial for either nation and in 1504 Ivan III signed peace with Aklekia. After Grand Duke Vasily When Grand Duke Vasily died in 1505 the Aklekin Dynasty continued with his son Vasily II. Vasily II ruled from 1505 to 1512. During his rule he devoted much of his time to developing the Aklekian farmland and creating more food for his people. Due to his devotion to the common people the wealthy boyars hated him. In 1512 during an annual meeting between the Grand Duke and the Boyars Vasily II was poisened. Rumors went around all of Aklekia that he was killed by the already hated Boyars and the peasantry revolted. The peasants were aided by guards and sympathetic Boyars allowing them to find and kill the Boyars which killed Vasily II. The revolt ended with the death of the three boyars. After Vasily II there were many more Grand Dukes. Vladislav II concentrated on building defences for the city of Aklekia as well as the whole country. He built a wall around the center of Aklekia naming it the Aklekian Kremlin. Vasily IV in 1702 fought a short war against Russia because of both leaders claiming the title "Tsar of all Russian". Russia due to its larger size won but Akelkia managed to stay a nation. Grand Duke Vasily V named himself Tsar of Aklekia provoking some anger from Russia but war was averted. Until 1842 Aklekia was a fairly successful nation. The Great Revolution On an July morning in 1842 the Aklekian revolution began. Tsar Cyril III was very unpopular among the peasants and a general named Nikolai Kalinovsky lead the revolt. Kalinov promised to help all the peasants achieve wealth and provide safety for industrial workers. The revolution was a 4 year long war with many battles amony loyal troops and the Kalinovsky Farmers as his soldiers were called. Most of the battles were minor skirmishes but one battle, the Battle of Voronev was important. Kalinovsky came in with 43,230 Peasants armed with rifles while the Imperial Army attacked with 32,000 men. The peasants though outnumbering the Imperial army were lacking in experience and equipment. The battle lasted two days but in the end due to cunning tactics by General Kalinovsky the battle was won by the peasants. The Imperial Army weakened and demorilized surrendered. Tsar Cyril III was executed and the Aklekin dynasty ended. The Republic of Aklekia was established. "Republic" In 1846 the Republic of Aklekia was established. General Kalinovsky named himself President and after two months declared himself President for Life. The Peasants were shocked that after four years of fighting they were betrayed. Kalinovsky knew that the people may revolt so he set up a strong Army and a secret police force. The Army combined with the Aklekian Internal Safety Committee (AISO) was what kept President Kalinovsky in power. Kalinovsky did not do much during his reign except live like a king. He made programs to try and increase production but not wages. The people suffered but could do anything about it. When President Kalinovsky at age 82 was still ruling Aklekia in 1905. His health was excellent and doctors said that he could live to be a hundred years old. The people eventually grew tired of this man's rule and organized an assassination plot. Ivan Porotsov an army Lieutenant who guarded Kalinovsky's room decided to help the people. On May 2, 1905 President Nikolai Kalinovsky was shot 3 times in the chest by his guards and died. The guards managed to escape into Russia and from there tried to gain support from Russia for a new government to be established in Aklekia. Russia offered Aklekia to join it but when Porotsov refused the Russian government deported him to Aklekia. Prime Minister Boris Maklinov took power as President of Aklekia on June 20, 1905 and as soon as taking office he executed the former guards of President Kalinovsky. President Maklinov was a hard man like Kalinovsky and did not tolerate revolt. Over 242,000 people were executed by then end of 1906. Maklinov declared that the Republic was saved. Maklinov too was eventually assassinated by an unknown man and Ivan Kalinovsky son of Nikolai Kalinovsky took power in 1942. Ivan Kalinovsky Ivan Kalinovsky became President in 1942 after the State Duma elected him. Though the Duma was not elected by the people and the Duma's decision was influenced by the decisions of top government officials to support Nikolai. Ivan though less conservative then his father and predecessor was easy to control. The Council of Aklekia formed by President Nikolai Kalinovsky in 1844 to help him control Aklekia became the real power in Aklekia. They completely controlled President Ivan Kalinovsky and influenced all his decisions. Ivan did though control the AISO and the Army allowing him to make his own decisions if he disliked the ones of the Council. In 1951 he allowed religious freedom in Aklekia and introduced evolution to schools, this decision was protested by the conservative religious faction of the government but it did not stop President Kalinovsky. Though Kalinovsky pleased them by renaming Aklekia City to St. Aklekinburg. In 1958 while planning an agricultural reform Ivan died due to heart problems at the age of 76. He was the first President of the Republic of Aklekia to die naturally. Year of Five Presidents With President Ivan Kalinovsky passing away in 1958 the Duma and Council had to choose a new President. A top member of the Duma Vassili Medvedev was chosen and made President. Less than a day after being selected the Duma found that Medvedev had ties to Socialist organizations and was forced out of office. The Duma soon selected a top General named Ivan Petrovsky. Ivan Petrovsky took office in November 1958 and quickly began making changes. On one day he dissolved the Duma and declared himself President for life. He later cut funding to the AISO and gave it to the Army, this was his mistake. The council took action while they could and ordered the AISO to arrest President Petrovsky. President Petrovsky was arrested and imprisoned. The Council elected Mikhail Garinin but he later resigned due to personal issues. The Prime Minister Alexander Pokov was made President but then forced from office on suspicion of being an atheist. A council member, Peter Valanin took power. Aklekian Genocide Peter Valinin was known to be a ruthless man, racist, and religious. When he took power religious freedom was taken away and the Russian Orthodox Church was official. President Valinin then ordered a very horrible thing to be done, the rounding up of all Poles, Jews, and Communists. Many were able to escape to Russia but the majority of Poles were captured. 1,543,000 Poles, 2,300 Jews, and 410 Communists were captured (Aklekia had a large Polish-Jewish population included in the polish number). From 1958 to 1987 President Valinin concentrated on ridding Aklekia of these people. Before they were arrested there were dozens of pogroms sponsored by the state killing over 2,312 people. By 1987 all the people that had been arrested were now dead, 29 years of senseless murder, 29 years of persecution, 29 years of living in fear. The Aklekian people have had enough. April Revolution On April 3, 1987 revolts began all across Aklekia. The rebels ranged from socialists, capitalists, monarchists, communists, and many others. The largest class in Aklekia, the "robotniky" or workers were the proletariat, farmers, labourers, and all other manual labor workers were mostly helping the communists. A man named Vladimir Ulyanov was a communist leader for the revolt and a great orator. When July came the revolution was mostly between Communists, and the army of President Valinin. During the revolt President Valinin fled St. Aklekinburg and went to a secret location, at this time the Communists took St. Aklekinburg and renamed it Aklekingorod. All traces of the Republic of Aklekia were removed from Aklekingorod as it was seen as a symbol of oppression, death, and slavery. Birth of A New Nation Vladimir Ulyanov worked hard to organize his army and be able to finally defeat President Valinin. On May 21, 1987 Vladimir Ulyanov made his famous speech which would unite the people and create the Soviet Republic of Aklekia. Ulyanov was made Chairman of the Communist Party of Aklekia and elected Prime Minister by the people in the first free election in Aklekian history. Chairman Ulyanov's army numbered 1,327,000 by the end of March 1988. Ulyanov took 321,000 men under his command and moved to the capital of Valinin's government, Voskva. Ulyanov's plan was to attract an army of Valinin by marching with so many men, the plan worked and 430,000 men under the command of General Vasilov and President Valinin. Battle of Voskva and Victory Vladimir Ulyanov's scouts told him of the approaching army. Ulyanov quickly set up defences and began firing artillery at the enemy army. Reports say that Valinin's army lost 3,000 men in this 1 hour artillery bombing. The battle began with Ulyanov's men quickly overwhelming parts of Valinin's army with no training. The more professional troops carried bolt action rifles making the battle easier for Ulyanov. Both armies were in a stalemate until Ulyanov ordered a large tank assault on Valinin's army. The tanks began the attack successfully and eventually more men were sent in, this small offensive meant to keep the enemy busy until Communist reinforcements arrive actually decided the battle. In all 271,000 of Valinin's army were killed and the rest captured. Ulyanov lost 72,000 men and managed to capture President Valinin. Destruction and Rebirth During the Great War between the NPO and many other alliances many horrible things happened. The Soviet Republic of Aklekia suffered a horrible disaster that almost resulted in its destruction. A nuclear missile fired by an unknown nation hit Aklekia. This destroyed Ceredenovsk, Aklekia's greatest industrial city, and in turn caused the Aklekian economy to crash. Chairman Vladimir Ulyanov quickly evacuated the Ceredenovsk area and began the reconstruction of Aklekia. Although it will take many years to reach Aklekia's former greatness the journey is coming along well. Category:Nations